Gaara's New Friend
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Gaara gets a new friend! One thing leads to another and they eventually cannot control their feelings… yaoi, lemon, one-shot, NejiGaa


**Title: **Gaara's New Friend

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be

**Summary: **Gaara gets a new friend! One thing leads to another and they eventually cannot control their feelings… yaoi, lemon, one-shot

**Pairings: **NejiGaa

**Warning:** YAOI, LEMON

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

**_*LE GASP* _I'm stepping out of my Nar-uke zone!!! Usually I only leave to write about KankuKiba, but look! Look! NejiGaa!!**

_

* * *

_

"Gaara!" Rock Lee shouted as he waved his arms around enthusiastically. "It is good to see you again, my friend!"

"Indeed it is," Gaara replied in his monotonous voice. "It has been awhile since I was last here in Konoha."

Sabaku no Gaara looked the overly green Rock Lee over with a mental sigh. Ever since he had fought Kimimaro with the then-Genin Rock Lee had maintained a friendship with him. Whenever Gaara had needed to visit the Leaf village he always managed to find room in his schedule to spend with the black-haired Chunin. Whenever Lee had a visit to the sand Gaara yet again would spend time with him. It was a steady friendship.

"I hope you do not mind, Gaara," Lee interrupted the redhead's thoughts. "But Neji would like to join us today!"

Gaara looked past the Chunin to see the Hyuga looking to one side, obviously not as enthusiastic about the suggestion as Lee was. Neji unnecessarily smoothed his clothes, brown hair falling forward to hide his face and pale eyes. Gaara watched as a small puff of wind swept past, snatching up the hair and swirling it around lightly.

"That's fine," Gaara said in his raspy voice. Lee grinned at him, blinding the Kazekage.

"Excellent!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "You see, Neji is a Jonin now, and I am only a Chunin. He trains with the other Jonin now, so we do not spend as much time together as we would like in between our missions."

Judging by the sour look on Neji's face, the Hyuga obviously didn't agree.

"I see," Gaara murmured, surprisingly amused by the expression on the Hyuga's face. "And what will we be doing today?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 month

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara stood at the entrance to Konoha, staring at the Leaf-nin across from him. A gust of wind swept past them, ruffling their hair and furthering the awkward situation.

"Lee has a mission," Neji said at last, breaking the silence. "It doesn't require a Jonin, therefore I was not needed."

"Understood," Gaara said in a cold voice. "So what are we doing today?"

Neji looked the redhead over, startled. _We…?_ Neji fully expected the redhead to make other plans. He had no idea how to deal with the cold Kazekage. That was one thing he admired about Lee, his ability to deal with the stoic redhead.

"Well…" Neji looked around as if hoping the answer would appear before him. "…there _is_ a festival at the Hyuga Compound today."

"That will do," Gaara said instantly. He swept towards the brunette and then past him, a wave of the redhead's scent washing over the Hyuga. Gaara stopped, turning back to look at the Jonin. "I won't bite… not anymore."

Neji blinked before he realized the redhead was trying to make a joke. He attempted a weak smile before turning and heading in the direction of the Hyuga Compound. Gaara fell into step with him, allowing the brunette to lead the way. A heavy awkward tension hung over them as they walked, like a dark gloomy cloud.

As they got closer and closer to the Hyuga Compound Neji seemed to get tenser and tenser. When they finally walked through the gates Neji was a board beside the emotionless redhead. Before Gaara could ponder it further a gaggle of milky-eyed children dashed up to the older Hyuga, tugging at his clothes and giggling. Gaara watched in astonishment as the Jonin's face softened and he reached out to pat the children on the head.

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Please, nii-san!"

"Neji-nii!"

Neji chuckled softly before reaching into his pockets to produce a handful of small candies. He dropped them into the hand of the oldest child who quickly doled them out fairly.

"Neji-nii-san,"

Neji turned, his smile fading as his gaze fell on the equally pale eyes of his younger cousin.

"Hanabi-san," he said formally as he bowed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The young girl looked up at the older Hyuga with wide eyes before she shook her head quickly. Neji nodded curtly to the girl before he strode back to Gaara's side, turning his back on his cousin. Gaara was surprised to see sorrow and longing flash on the face of the Head Family member before it faded, replaced with stony coldness. Hanabi's pale eyes flew to the gaggle of branch children before she turned and strode off.

"Come on," Neji growled. He turned and led Gaara into the crowd, eyes scanning the area cautiously. Gaara was curious as to what was wrong with the Hyuga but he kept his questions to himself, his face carefully blank.

"Neji,"

Neji froze at the voice, turning stiffly to face the tall Hyuga.

"Hiashi-sama," he greeted the older male. "The celebration seems to be going well."

"Indeed," Hiashi replied. His eyes flickered to Gaara curiously before they swept over the redhead. His gaze briefly returned to his nephew, approval shining out of them. "Kazekage-sama, you honour us with your visit."

"Not at all," Gaara murmured in reply. "I always enjoy festivals."

"Feel free to stay as long as you like," Hiashi said with a bow. "If you'll excuse me, I must speak with my nephew for a moment."

Not waiting for a reply, Hiashi turned and walked a couple of metres from the redhead. Neji tossed Gaara a long-suffering look before following. A slight breeze swept through the Compound bringing the two Hyuga's words to him.

"-befriending the Kazekage of the sand. It will bring benefits to our family and connections to Suna for years to come."

"With all due respect, uncle," Neji's voice was tense. "I did not befriend him because he is the Kazekage."

Gaara felt a strange sense of satisfaction at the younger Hyuga's words. He was also shocked that the brunette considered him a friend. That made, what…Three friends? Lee, Naruto and now Neji?

"Nevertheless," Hiashi continued. "It was a wise choice."

"If you'll excuse me, uncle," Neji growled. "I must attend to our guest."

Gaara looked to the side so as not to appear to be eavesdropping. His eyes fell on the eldest of Hiashi's daughters, sitting on a set of steps and staring out around the festival. As Gaara watched a pair of young children dashed past her giggling. They froze when they saw Hinata, bowing deeply to her before walking off with controlled and calm steps. Hinata sighed deeply, dropping her head back onto her hands.

"Let's go," Neji growled as he returned to the redhead's side. He glared down at the smaller teen, eyes cold. He stalked away from the festival, Gaara following.

Neji led Gaara through the Compound to a small forest. Neji stomped straight in only stopping when he reached a small clearing. As soon as Neji stepped out into the ring of trees he visibly relaxed. Gaara remained under the shadows of the canopy the leaves made, not sure if he should intrude on the peace Neji seemed to find in the clearing.

As if sensing his thoughts, Neji turned to look at him. He sighed softly and sat straight down, looking for all the world like a child.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "Sometimes my family frustrates me."

"Not at all," Gaara replied in his dry voice. "I… understand. Family can be difficult."

Neji dropped down onto his back. Gaara watched as his hair splayed out behind him in a large fan.

"Please," Neji murmured, his eyes closed. "Don't just stand there."

Gaara moved forward uncertainly, dropping on the ground next to the brunette. As the sun warmed up the Hyuga a soft sigh escaped his lips. Gaara watched said lips as they moved softly, silently whispering something. Gaara leaned in slightly, trying to hear the unspoken words.

When the redhead realized how close he was to the Hyuga he sat back quickly. Blushing slightly he closed his eyes before lying down next to the brunette. He allowed the sun to warm him as well, finding a strange sort of peace simply by lying next to the other ninja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 weeks

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lee has a mission,"

"I know,"

Neji couldn't help a small smile from slipping onto his lips as the redhead returned his gaze steadily. Neji calmly turned from the Kazekage to lead him into the village. Gaara fell into step instantly.

Neji looked around before leading Gaara to the nearest stand. It happened to be Ichiraku ramen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he looked to the side at the redhead. Gaara nodded, although he wasn't urgently hungry.

They ducked under the flaps, Neji's eyebrows coming together with an almost audible 'click' as he spotted the blonde guts sitting at the counter scarfing down bowl after bowl of ramen.

"Welcome!" the stall owner called. "What can I get you?"

Naruto turned at the greeting and his eyes widened as he saw who was there.

"Ejee!" he called, his mouth full of noodles. "Aaawa!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he say down in the seat next to the blonde. Gaara settled on his other side, eyes trained on the blonde in amazement. Naruto swallowed the noodles in a gulp before ordering another bowl.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked with his mouth noodle-free. "Not that it's not good to see you."

"Lunch, obviously," Neji said in a dry voice. "The same as you."

The ramen cook placed another bowl in front of Naruto before setting two new ones before Gaara and Neji. Naruto dove straight into his with a grin. The cook sighed.

"The boy helped me clean up my pots," he explained. "So I promised him free ramen… I'm regretting that now."

Naruto grinned around his noodles as Neji picked up his chopsticks. Gaara poked at his ramen uncertainly while Neji began to eat. He had to admit, it tasted nice.

"It's unusual to see you two together," Naruto admitted once his mouth was clear. "I didn't know you two were friends…"

"Unsurprising," Neji said in a dismissive voice. "It is _you _after all."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the Hyuga. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing," Gaara soothed from his seat. "Eat your food Naruto."

Grumbling, the blonde obeyed. As Naruto continued to order bowl after bowl Neji and Gaara nursed their first orders. Whenever the blonde asked Gaara a question, Neji felt a strange urge to butt in and refocus the redhead's attention on him.

"Well, I'm done!" Naruto declared as he patted his stomach. "Thanks old man! See ya, Neji, Gaara!"

Naruto hopped off his stool and pranced away with an amazing amount of energy despite his large meal. Gaara dropped his chopsticks immediately, Neji following suit.

"Ramen…" Gaara mumbled. "Not my favourite…"

Neji couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. He felt immense relief that it was just him and the redhead again.

He liked it better that way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 month

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara frowned as he saw the obviously annoyed look on Neji's face. Before he could ask about it a loud voice almost made him wince.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted as he ran over towards the redhead. "It has been almost four months since I last saw you, my youthful friend! I do not have a mission!"

"I can see that," Gaara said in a dry voice. Lee grinned at him before chattering to Gaara about meaningless things that had happened over the time they had been apart as they moved into the village.

As the day progressed Gaara could not help but feel awkward. Every time he met Neji's eyes a message flashed through them clear as day: _Let's get away from him._

But Gaara couldn't. Rock Lee was his friend. He wasn't going to ditch him just because a new friend bats an eyelash at him and shoot him a smouldering look with his gorgeous ey- what?

Gaara was jerked from his thoughts as Lee threw an arm around his shoulder to emphasise a point.

A soft growl escaped Neji's lips at the familiar gesture. A glare rose in his pale eyes as Lee leaned in, his lips moving as he spoke in earnest.

Lee looked up at the growl, innocent eyes concerned as he looked at his friend.

"What is wrong, Neji?" he asked as he released Gaara.

"Nothing," Neji snapped. Rock Lee grinned at him before turning back to Gaara.

"Will you spar with me, Gaara?" he asked with a grin. "I would like to see how much both you and I have improved."

"Very well," Gaara said in his low monotone. "I always enjoy a good fight."

Gaara failed to notice the dangerous look that flashed into Neji's eyes. The Hyuga had been bombarded with images of Rock Lee's fighting style; entwined limbs, intimate caresses, bodies pushed close together. And neither of the bodies was Neji's.

"No," he snarled as he took a step towards the two. "You're not fighting."

Rock Lee blinked in surprise at his former team-mate.

"Why not, Neji?" he asked in honest confusion. "You have been acting strange today, what is wrong?"

Neji's glare fell upon the emotionless Gaara. Gaara stared back at him, eyes not giving away a hint of what the redhead felt.

Neji let out a wordless growl before stalking off. Lee watched him go, shocked.

"Neji!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji sighed softly as the sun warmed his face, his eyes sliding closed as a breeze swept through his small peaceful clearing.

A shadow fell across him and Neji growled lightly, his eyes sliding open to see who had disturbed him. The growl died as the brunette's pale eyes fell upon the Kazekage standing over him.

"Why did you act like that?" Gaara asked as Neji rose. Neji loomed over the smaller shinobi but Gaara did not allow himself to be intimidated. "Well?"

"I didn't want Lee touching you," Neji snapped as he turned his back on the redhead. Gaara's green eyes narrowed.

"And why," Gaara asked icily. "Is it any of _your _business who I touch?"

"It just is!" Neji snarled as he whirled to face the Kazekage. Their eyes locked and neither broke the contact. Pale eyes clashed with green, both burning with hidden anger.

Neji growled lightly as he looked to the side and away from Gaara's burning gaze. A heavy silent closed in on the clearing, pressing in on the Hyuga.

"Whatever," he muttered before stalking towards the trees. Before he could take a single step into the ring of trees he found himself slammed into a tree.

Neji glared down at the smaller redhead who had him pinned to the tree. Gaara glared straight back.

"Why don't you want Lee touching me?" he demanded in a low furious voice. Neji's glare rose to another level but he didn't answer the Kazekage.

With a light growl Gaara pushed his body against Neji's.

"Answer me," he hissed. Neji let out a soft snarl before tugging his arms free. He brought his hands up to cup Gaara's face before tugging the redhead forward and slamming his lips against Gaara's.

Gaara's lips were soft against Neji's as the Hyuga ravished them quickly, taking the lower lip in between his own and sucking. As Gaara went limp against him Neji moved him back slightly, freeing his own body. The Kazekage's taste began to seep into his own mouth and Neji released him quickly, afraid of losing himself in the flavour that was Gaara.

Neji's hands released Gaara and he stepped away from the redhead. Gaara remained standing still, eyes closed and hand half-way raised to his own face. Neji almost kissed the Suna-nin again but held himself back. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the clearing before Gaara could recover; leaving the Kazekage bathed in sunlight in his most peaceful place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji's steps led him down past a number of shops in the centre of the village, the Hyuga not bothering to watch where he was going. As it was, he didn't see Rock Lee until the Chunin had fallen into step with him.

"Neji, my friend," Lee began. "Are you ok? You seemed stressed earlier. May I ask what was wrong?"

Neji gave Lee a long hard look before a sigh slipped from his lips. He couldn't remain angry his friend.

"Nothing, Lee," he said softly. "I am sorry I was so rude to you."

"That is ok," Lee said with a blinding smile. The two walked in silence for a while longer before Lee broke it again. "Do you know what is wrong with Gaara?"

"Something's wrong with Gaara?" Neji asked, his breathing quickening as his thoughts turned to the redhead in trouble.

"He left straight after you did," Lee informed him. "He was very concerned about you!"

A soft sigh of relief slipped from Neji's lips. He looked up at the endless blue sky, watching as a bird soared overhead.

"I have no idea why Gaara was concerned about me," he answered in a low voice.

"It is because Gaara cares for you," Rock Lee said with a grin. Neji's eyes snapped to the black-haired man. "He cares for you very much."

Neji continued to stare at the Chunin. Lee wasn't concerned by the brunette's pale gaze.

"It is obvious," Lee informed him. Neji broke the eye contact and looked to the side.

"We've become friends," he said with a shrug. "People get concerned over their friends."

"Oh it is not that sort of care!" Lee said as he shook his head. "You know it!"

Neji stared at his friend as Lee gave him a significant look. A light blush rose in the Hyuga's pale cheeks.

"I must meet Gai-sensei!" Lee said with a grin. "I will see you later, Neji!"

Lee took off at a run, startling the people in the streets. Neji watched him go with wide eyes.

'_It's not that sort of care… you know it…_'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji allowed his feet to lead him back to his apartment. He had moved out of the Hyuga Compound after making Jonin. He knew his uncle had disapproved but Neji didn't care. He climbed the stairs towards his apartment and froze.

Gaara was standing outside his door.

Not saying a word, Neji continued to his door. Gaara didn't speak as Neji pulled out his keys, unlocking the plain door and opening it. Neji entered, leaving the door wide open behind him. Crossing into the dull room, Neji kicked his shoes off before dropping his kunai pouch and senbon holder onto the table in the lounge room that was on his left. On his right was a small table with four chairs around it and a kitchenette. Another small hall led back to the bathroom and two bedrooms.

Neji heard Gaara close the door behind himself and sighed softly. Two small 'thumps' told him Gaara's shoes were off. A larger thump signalled the removal of his gourd. Neji was surprised to realize that Gaara hadn't worn it earlier.

Neji walked straight to the wall in front of him. He rested his covered-forehead against the wall, eyes closed.

"What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice. There was no reply. Neji whirled, glaring at the redhead. Gaara stared back at him, emotionless. "What do you want?"

Gaara glared back at him as the redhead stepped forward. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Gaara asked in his dry voice. Neji's eyes narrowed further.

"I don't know," he growled as he ran a hand over his hair. "I just don't know."

Obviously not satisfied with the response, Gaara's glare rose to another level.

"I don't either," he snarled. A wordless growl tore from Neji's throat and his eyes bore into Gaara's. Gaara continued to maintain the eye contact.

After a couple of minutes Neji looked to the side.

"Why are you still here?' he muttered. Gaara ignored him, floating over to a line of photos on a shelf. Gaara's pale fingers came up to dance over one of Neji and his former Genin team. Neji watched as Gaara seemed to stare at the picture-Rock Lee.

"I am good friends with Rock Lee," Gaara said in a low voice. Neji tensed across the room. "But I'm not interested in Lee like… like _that._"

If Neji didn't know better he would have sworn Gaara just shuddered lightly. Neji crossed to the redhead without thinking, standing close behind him and looking over his shoulder at the picture. Gaara stiffened for a moment before relaxing. The redhead contemplated leaning against Neji but held himself back. The brunette's heat radiated into Gaara, making the redhead feel unnaturally warm, yet cold at the same time. The redhead reached up and trailed his fingers over the picture-Neji delicately before he dropped his hand.

Neji leaned in slightly, inhaling the redhead's scent deeply. He let the oddly captivating smell flood him, making his head slightly dizzy. Gaara turned slowly to face the brunette, looking up at him with wide eyes. Neji met his gaze and sighed softy, his breath fanning over Gaara's face.

"I think you should go…"

Gaara's breath flew from his body and his gaze dropped to the side.

"Fine…" he muttered. The redhead brushed his fingers over his mouth before he pressed the fingers to Neji's lips softly. Before the brunette could do anything Gaara slipped away from him and crossed to the door. Gaara left silently, leaving Neji shocked, staring at the picture of himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 month

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji landed on the roof with a soft thump. He scanned Konoha with a soft smile. It was good to be home.

Neji's eyes fell on the roof of his apartment and he froze.

An unmistakable silhouette sat with his back to Neji, looking up at the moon. Neji's Byakugan could pick out the individual strands of Gaara's hair as they blew in the wind as the redhead leaned back against his gourd.

Neji took a step back. The action spurred him into motion and he took another step, and another, and another. Soon Neji was darting back over the rooftops again, away from his apartment. He landed in front of another house, knocking on the door quietly.

Lee answered almost instantly.

"Neji!" he cried. "You have returned from your A-Rank mission unharmed! I am so happy!"

"Can I stay the night?" Neji asked calmly. Rock Lee blinked a couple of time.

"Of course, my youthful friend!" he said as he stepped aside to let the brunette inside. "You are always welcome at my home, my friend! I will nurture the sunshine of your youth while you tell me all about your mission…"

Neji sighed as the door closed behind him.

'_I should have gone to Tenten's…_'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Neji returned to his apartment the next morning he had to admit he was in a good mood. Mainly because he was getting away from Lee, but also because there was no Kazekage perched on top of his apartment complex.

Neji unlocked the door and threw the door open, entering and kicking off his shoes. His kunai pouch landed with a thump beside them, his senbon holder following. He just wanted to lie down.

Suddenly, Neji found himself tackled by a very pissed off redhead.

"What the-"

They went down in a tangle of limbs, Neji too shocked to do anything but allow Gaara to straddle him while the redhead tried to kill him with his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked in an incredulous voice. Had the Kazekage of Suna broken into his apartment!?

"You didn't come home last night," Gaara hissed as he gripped Neji's top. Neji remained silent. Gaara growled as his hands tightened their grip. "I was worried you bastard! I'm the Kazekage; I know how dangerous A-rank missions are. You could have been killed!"

"Oh and you care do you?" Neji sneered, unable to stop himself. Gaara's grip tightened and he tugged Neji up before slamming him back down on the ground. Neji hissed in pain. Gaara loomed over him, eyes beyond angry.

"Of course I fucking care!" Gaara snarled.

Before Neji could speak again Gaara's lips sealed over his. The redhead shoved his tongue into Neji's mouth, mapping out the brunette's mouth. The redhead's taste flooded Neji entirely.

And then Gaara was gone.

Neji remained on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

He didn't get up for hours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 weeks

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji tried to block out Tenten and Rock Lee's chatter as he watched the trees around them slowly become desert. He glanced over at the leader of the merchant caravan and sighed. The man's eyes darted around shiftily; he was obviously expecting some sort of attack.

"So Lee," Tenten asked with a smile. "Are you looking forward to seeing the Kazekage again?"

Neji's eyes stayed straight ahead as he listened to the two.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted. "I am! It has been too long since I last saw my friend!"

Annoyed with the talk of the confusing redhead Neji dropped back to walk with Gai.

"Gai-sensei, if I may ask," he began. "Why are two Jonin needed to escort one caravan?

"So glad you asked, my former student!" Gai said with a blinding smile. "You see, these merchants are rather frightened of the surrounding area, and they don't want their goods stolen! So, they hired two Jonin and two Chunin, just to be safe! We shall escort them to Suna, remain there for a week while they do their business, and then escort them back!"

Gai spun in a circle suddenly, giving Neji the thumbs up.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Gaara again?" he asked with a grin. Neji froze.

"Why would I be?" he asked cautiously. Gai sighed dramatically.

"It must be so hard for your relationship to be strained because of the villages!" he said, obviously fighting back tears. "Ahh, but your young love will prevail in the end!"

Neji stared at his former teacher in pure horror. Gai continued to rant, unaware of Neji's terror.

"Ahh, your love is so divine!" Gai shouted. "I encourage it fully! In fact, I have put in a request with the Hokage for you to be part of the Konoha embassy! That way you can stay in Suna with your love!"

Thoughts were whirling through Neji's head amid the horror.

"What-… Why-…How…?!" Neji was unable to speak properly. He was surprised he hadn't fainted. Gai grinned at him again.

"Do not worry, my youthful comrade!" he shouted. "Your love is obvious to all! Live your youthful life in love and… er… youth!"

Neji groaned as Gai wrapped an arm around his shoulders and continued to shout about his 'youthful love in the springtime of his youth.'

'_Fuck… it was going to be awkward before but _now…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you for the accommodations, Kazekage-sama," Gai said formally with a bow. "We will be leaving in a weeks time with the caravan."

"Not at all," Gaara's monotone voice made Neji close his eyes tight. He couldn't look at the redhead.

"Another thing, my lord," Gai said. Neji opened his eyes in time to see Gai shoot him a dazzlingly obvious smile and wink. "I am expecting a message from Konoha at some point, more than likely by way of another Konoha-nin. If the message arrives here it would be greatly appreciated if you could inform me."

"I will inform you the moment the message arrives," Gaara promised. Neji could feel the Kazekage's curious gaze on him but he was too busy plotting to kill Gai to look back.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," Gai said with a bow. Gai led the others out, Tenten following instantly. Lee waved cheerfully to Gaara before following Gai out. Neji strode straight out, back straight as a bored, but couldn't resist stopping and look back once he reached the door.

Gaara was staring straight at him, an unknown emotion playing in his eyes. Neji shivered lightly before hurrying out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 week

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji stared out from his window. Behind him, Gai was snoring softly as he slept. Neji was sharing a room with him while Lee and Tenten had the other room. The Jonin in one, the Chunin in the other.

Neji's eyes flew over the stars and moon and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Neji's eyes dropped down and his breath caught as he saw a familiar figure exit a building down the street. Gaara walked to the centre of the street, looking up at a building. The sand beneath him rose and he was lifted to the rooftop. As he vanished from sight Neji realized he was pressed up against the glass, trying to get a better look.

Neji moved back, looking over at the sleeping Gai. He reached up, unlatching the window, before slipping out into the darkness. The brunette moved quickly, hopping up onto the roof and leaping across the street to land on the same roof as Gaara.

Gaara sat with his back facing him. Neji looked him over with the softest of sighs. He took a step forward.

"Whoever you are, leave," Gaara's ice cold voice floated back to him. "I am not in the mood."

Neji remained still, eyes still tracing Gaara's gourd-less form. Gaara growled lightly before rising, the sand around him whipping out dangerously. The redhead turned to kill whoever disturbed him and froze, the sand dropping down instantly.

Neji stared straight into Gaara's eyes, unable to look away from the redhead. Gaara kept his gaze steady as he took a step forward. Neji instantly took a step back. At the movement Gaara's eyes narrowed instantly.

"Why are you here?" he demanded in a cold voice. Neji looked to the side.

"I don't know," he admitted softly. Gaara's eyes narrowed further and he turned to show Neji his back.

"If you don't know," he said in an icy voice. "Then I don't either."

Neji growled lightly before stalking across the roof to stand behind Gaara. His hands moved up to trace the air around Gaara's sides, desperately wanting to touch the redhead but too afraid to. His head dropped down next to the Kazekage's ear.

"Don't turn your back on me," he growled, his pale eyes tracing the side of the redhead's face. Gaara made no verbal reply, but he leaned back lightly, his body coming into contact with Neji's. Neji sighed softly at the contact, wanting to pull the redhead against him.

"Why do you confuse me so?" Neji whispered huskily in Gaara's ear, his lips tickling the shell. "Why?"

"It's not confusing," he said in his blank tone. Neji squeezed his eyes shut. "It's obvious."

"Not to me," he whispered. Gaara leaned back on him fully. Neji snaked his arms around the redhead's waist, pulling the Kazekage's body closer with a shaky breath. He wanted to pull Gaara close and never let go.

Gaara twisted in his grasp suddenly, whirling to face him, and pushing his body full length against Neji's. Neji looked straight into Gaara's sea-foam green eyes as Gaara searched his pale orbs.

"If you really don't know," Gaara muttered. "Then I'll have to show you."

Gaara leaned up and pushed his lips lightly to Neji's. Neji held perfectly still as Gaara's soft lips massaged his own, unable to move.

Gaara moved back hesitantly, looking straight at the brunette.

"That wasn't so bad," he said calmly. "Was it?"

Neji stared down at the slender redhead in shock. He could still faintly feel the ghost of Gaara's lips against his, the soft taste of the redhead there, yet out of reach.

Determined to have more of that taste, Neji pulled Gaara closer, slamming his lips down on the redhead's, pulling him up until his feet were only brushing the ground. Gaara's arms wrapped around Neji's neck as he kissed back with equal vigour. Neji's tongue slid straight into Gaara's waiting mouth, lapping up the tastes and drinking in the general _feeling _of the redhead. Gaara's tongue wrapped around his in a kind of embrace, prompting Neji to fight it for dominance before mapping out the Kazekage's addictive mouth.

Gaara ripped his mouth free and dropped his head forward onto Neji's chest. Neji leaned his head against the red locks as he closed his eyes. His whole life he was insignificant. A member of the branch family, he would never amount to anything. He would only ever be good for serving the Main Family, it didn't matter that he was a prodigy.

As an academy student he had been a standout. He had passed at the top of his class, and then been placed on a Genin team with Rock Lee. However, where Neji was a genius, Rock Lee was a ninja that only used Taijutsu. Rock Lee was unique.

As Neji grew older he participated in the Chunin Exams. It didn't matter though. He was fighting Uzumaki Naruto – a nobody. The match wouldn't be exciting. No one cared that the prodigy of the Hyuga clan was fighting; people wanted him to hurry the hell up so they could see Uchiha Sasuke fight the demon from the sand.

When Neji made Jonin no one cared. Rock Lee and Tenten made Chunin, as did Hinata. Hiashi had been secretly proud of his daughter, but hadn't shown it. He hadn't cared at all about Neji. Neji wasn't important.

However, when Neji held Gaara in his arms, not the Kazekage of the sand who his uncle wanted him to befriend, but _Gaara, _Neji felt important.

Gaara pulled back out of Neji's arms suddenly. Neji frowned, trying to pull him back, but Gaara evaded his grasp.

"No," the redhead muttered. "…no…"

"Why?" Neji asked as he stepped forward. Gaara let out a soft sigh before pulling Neji into a quick kiss. Neji reached up to cradle the redhead's head and deepen it, but Gaara pulled away.

"No, Neji," he whispered. "This isn't going to work."

"…What?" a frown flickered onto Neji's face as the redhead backed away.

"I don't want to get in too deep," Gaara said in a matter-of-fact voice. "It's pointless since we're at different villages."

Neji stared at the redhead, horror flashing in his eyes.

"It's already too late," he whispered as he reached for Gaara again. "We're both already in too deep."

"No we're not," Gaara growled in a harsh voice, obviously trying to convince himself. "No we're not."

"Gaara," Neji murmured as he stepped closer. "Gaara, I lo-"

Gaara's lips covered Neji's, cutting off the word. Neji tried to slip his tongue into the redhead's mouth again but Gaara kept his lips clamped shut before stepping away.

"Don't say it," Gaara whispered as he looked at Neji with dead eyes. "Just- don't say it."

Neji growled lightly but Gaara pressed his lips against the brunette's again. Neji licked his bottom lip desperately and Gaara allowed him entrance. Neji explored the delicious cavern, conveying his feelings with his actions. Gaara ripped away, turning his back on Neji.

"Gaara," Neji began, trying to take a step forward. To his horror, sand was wrapped around his ankles, holding him firmly to the roof. Gaara sighed softly before he strode away from the brunette.

"Gaara!" Neji shouted after the retreating redhead. "Damn it, get back here!"

Gaara vanished over the edge of the roof as Neji struggled.

"Fuck!" he swore - something he rarely did. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji's pale eyes bore into Gaara's green. The redhead was the one refusing to make contact this time, looking pointedly at Gai.

"Thank you again for the accommodations, Kazekage-sama," he said. "But has that message I was waiting on arrived?"

Gaara ignored Neji's glare and shook his head.

"No, it hasn't," he replied in a colder than usual tone. Gai sighed softly.

"Thank you anyway," he said with a bow. Lee followed the suit, Tenten inclining her head, before they began to file out. Neji followed, giving Gaara one last hard look before leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji glared at the head merchant irritably. It was entirely his fault in Neji's eyes. If they hadn't gotten the stupid mission he never would have seen Gaara, never would have said- Oh Kami-sama… he almost said it. Neji closed his eyes as a breeze rushed past them, shielding his eyes from the sand.

"Whoa!" Gai suddenly leapt to the front of the caravan with a large grin. "Cover the caravan! Neji is in charge!"

Before any of the others could question him, Gai was gone. Neji rolled his eyes before activating his Byakugan.

"What do you see?" Tenten asked curiously. "Neji?"

"Another Konoha-nin," Neji replied. "He and Gai are talking… and exchanging something…"

Neji deactivated his bloodlimit as Gai came tearing back at a phenomenal speed. He held out a scroll to Neji with a flourish.

"Run, my former student!" he shouted. "Run into the setting sun and find your love!"

Neji refrained from pointing out that the sun was nowhere near setting but opted to open the scroll instead.

It was approval of his application to the Konoha embassy in Suna.

Neji looked up at the tearful Gai.

And back at the scroll.

Neji ran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Neji burst into the Kazekage's office Gaara was signing paperwork. He looked up, murderous at the interruption, but froze as he saw who was standing in his office.

"Hyuga," he growled as he rose, face cold. "What are you-"

Neji crossed to Gaara quickly, grabbing a fistful of his robes and pulling him into a deep kiss. Gaara growled against the brunette's lips and tried to pull away, but Neji was too strong. Gaara gave up the fight as he felt Neji's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, opening his mouth. Neji dove straight into the sweet opening, moaning softly as Gaara's taste hit him. Gaara, liking the noise, rubbed his own tongue against Neji's questing one, hoping to get another noise.

Neji pulled back quickly, reaching into his kunai pouch and grabbing a scroll. He slammed it down on the desk. Gaara reached for it but Neji caught his mouth furiously. With a slight growl Gaara pulled back. Neji groaned before sliding down to the redhead's neck. He marked the delicious column, leaving angry red marks up and down the length as Gaara opened the scroll. Neji sucked furiously on a sensitive spot, leaving a large mark, as Gaara's green eyes scanned the scroll.

The scroll fell from the redhead's hands suddenly and Neji found himself being dragged into a harsh kiss. Neji slipped his tongue back into Gaara's waiting mouth. He rolled his tongue around, feeling Gaara trying to shove his own tongue back into his mouth, and felt their joint saliva sliding out of their mouths.

But he didn't care.

Neji felt pens stabbing his hands and carefully organized stacks of paper go flying to the floor as he pushed Gaara back onto the desk. He felt the cup of coffee that someone had made for Gaara spill over the edge and the drawers rattle as Gaara pulled him on top of him, lying in between the redhead's legs.

But he didn't care.

He could hear the people on the busy street below going about their business, he could hear the workers in the next room over as they prepared more work for his delectable redhead. He could hear the harsh winds of the desert howling as they warned of an approaching sand storm.

But he didn't care.

Neji didn't care that he could hear and feel any of those things; he only cared about one thing.

Gaara.

He could _feel _Gaara beneath him, bucking against his body as Neji slowly and torturously sucked on a sensitive spot below the fearsome Kazekage's ear. He could feel Gaara's hands tangled in his hair as the redhead tugged, wanting Neji to either move on down his neck or return to his mouth. He could feel the redhead's taunt body as his hands gleefully explored, getting to know territory he hoped to reconquer over and over again. He could feel one thing.

Gaara.

He could hear the soft growls and moans that Gaara released, the soft noise flying straight to his groin. He could hear Gaara panting as Neji moved down from the freshly re-ravished lips to nip at the Suna-nin's pale jaw line. He could hear Gaara growling at him to remove his clothes as he slowly ridded the redhead of his own until he was sprawled out on his own desk, completely naked. He could hear one thing.

"Gaara…"

"Neji?"

The whispered reply, coupled with the gorgeous green eyes resting on him forced a small groan from the brunette's lips. He sat back, tearing his own clothes off in a frenzy while Gaara watched with half-lidded eyes. As soon as his final piece of clothing hit the floor Neji's lips latched back onto Gaara's. To his surprise, Gaara turned his head to the side, catching Neji's eyes again. Neji frowned as Gaara brought his hands around to the front of the brunette's face. His breath caught as Gaara reached up for his headband, removing it slowly, eyes locked on Neji as if to ask if he was over stepping himself.

Neji's eyes shuttered closed as he allowed Gaara to remove the headband and the cloth underneath it. Feather light kisses on his forehead drew him out of it. Neji's eyes opened again and he stared at the marked neck before him as Gaara continued to shower his forehead with soft kisses.

"Gaara?" he murmured. The kisses stopped and a pair of lust-filled green eyes entered Neji's vision. The eyes narrowed slightly and Neji suddenly found himself thrown back into the Kazekage's chair. "Gaara!?"

Gaara straddled Neji, leaning in to suck on his neck as he slowly ground down on his hard member. Neji moaned loudly as Gaara's own arousal rubbed against his stomach and the redhead's tight ass moved against his painful erection.

"Gaara!" he gasped. The redhead decided that Neji's mouth needed to be otherwise occupied and quickly caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Neji pulled the slender redhead closer as Gaara explored his mouth eagerly, mapping out his teeth with his curious tongue.

"Ga-Gaara," Neji panted as Gaara moved to peck the edge of the brunette's mouth. The redhead's lips pecked a line of kisses back up to Neji's forehead, where the Kazekage licked the 'caged bird' seal.

"No hiding," Gaara muttered against the skin. "You will never hide this when we're intimate. I won't have you ashamed of something you had no control over."

"Gaara…" Neji whispered. Gaara leaned back to give him a hard look.

"You may be in charge in one area," Gaara informed him dryly as he ground down on Neji's arousal. "But don't delude yourself into thinking you're in charge of the relationship. I make rules and you follow them. Got it?"

"Can I make any rules?" Neji asked, knowing the answer. Gaara smirked.

"Only if I approve them," Gaara said as he rocked against Neji. "Now, no more talking. I want you in me."

Neji couldn't agree more. He gripped Gaara's hips, grinding the redhead against him. Gaara gave a slight growl before moving to sit back on the desk. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair, tugging the Hyuga's head towards his crotch.

"Suck," he ordered. Neji wondered what would happen if he disobeyed one of Gaara's 'orders' but decided to test the theory later. His eyes locked onto the leaking arousal before him and his tongue darted out to trace his own lips. He wanted to taste Gaara.

Leaning forward, Neji opened his mouth wide and took Gaara in. He kept moving forward until the leaking member hit the back of his throat. He gave a long hard suck and waited to hear a reaction, almost moaning at the taste. A soft, repressed moan from above drew his gaze as he sucked again. Gaara was staring down at him with wide eyes, hand pressed to his mouth. Neji smirked around the member, sucking harder. Another repressed moan tried to escape and Neji hummed around Gaara's arousal, feeling it leaking quite nicely.

A soft moan slipped through Gaara's lips. Neji looked up and felt a strange sense of satisfaction at seeing the Kazekage with his head thrown back, eyes closed and lust sprawled over his features. Gaara could have his rules, and Neji would play by them. But he would play by them in _his_ way.

Despite wanting to taste his lover, Neji drew back. Gaara's eyes slid open and a soft 'no' fell from his lips. He glared down at Neji who simply raised three of his fingers to his own lips. Understanding flashed in Gaara's eyes and he slapped Neji's hand away. He brought his own fingers to his own pale lips, taking them into his mouth as he pushed Neji back on the chair with his free hand.

Neji settled back to watch the show, excitement rushing through his veins. Gaara kept his mouth and eyes open as he watched Neji, wrapping his tongue around his own three fingers before removing them. Neji's eyes flew down with the hand as Gaara moved back on his now-messy desk. Gaara spread his legs apart, lowering the fingers to his entrance. The first finger was pushed in without preamble, and an uncomfortable look flashed on Gaara's face. It passed soon, and a second finger joined the first.

Neji watched as Gaara prepared himself, gripping the arms of the chair tight as Gaara fucked himself on his own fingers. He couldn't stop a soft moan from flying past his lips as Gaara added a third finger. Gaara's eyes slide open and he looked straight a Neji, a single tear sliding down his face.

Neji rose, leaning in to kiss the tear away. Gaara's eyes closed again and Neji sat back down. Gaara finally removed his fingers with a soft sigh. His eyes slid open and fell on Neji. Immediately, they became lust filled. Neji couldn't help but smirk as Gaara shuffled forward before moving to straddle the brunette again.

"Neji…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the Hyuga's head. "Now…"

Neji couldn't agree more. He gripped the redhead's hips, lifting him up and over his member. Locking eyes with his lover, Neji allowed Gaara to hover, waiting for the redhead to make the first move.

It didn't take Gaara long. He dropped himself down slowly so that the head of Neji's member pushed against his entrance. Swallowing, Gaara pushed down, the head of Neji's member being swallowed up.

"Fuck…" Gaara hissed. He didn't stop, causing Neji to moan loudly as the heat began to wrap around him. He desperately wanted Gaara to go faster but he didn't want to hurt the redhead more. Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over Neji's head, before he slammed himself down.

Neji arched his back, a loud gasp tearing from his mouth as the tight heat surrounded him. Pleasure fogged his brain but he had enough sense not to move. He didn't want to hurt Gaara.

Neji looked up at his lover and winced. Gaara's face was a contorted mix of pleasure and pain. Neji rubbed circles against the redhead's hips with his thumbs as he leaned in to kiss the Kazekage's chest.

Gaara's eyes slid open and he looked down at Neji. He obviously sensed the concern the Hyuga had for him and took a deep shaky breath. Gaara's hands slid down to Neji's shoulders and he gripped them tight. Raising himself up, he slid almost all the way off the member before slamming back down. A low moan tore from Neji's throat, accompanied by a slight growl from Gaara. Gaara took the pain he was feeling as a personal challenge.

Gaara raised himself up again before slamming straight back down. He continued the movement, barely noticing as the pain turned into pleasure. A soft moan flew from his lips as he continued to move, Neji's member carving a line of fire deep inside of him. He continued to impale himself, moaning softly while Neji groaned lowly. Neji gripped Gaara's hips tighter as the redhead slammed himself down.

"Fuck," Neji growled. His hands gripped the redhead's hips harder and he slammed the Kazekage down harder. Gaara opened eyes he never remembered closing and stared down at Neji. He tilted his head to the side slightly and Neji pulled him into a deep kiss. Gaara surrendered his mouth entirely to the sloppy kiss before pulling away and reaching down to grip his own member. He began to pump himself, letting Neji move him further. Neji slammed him down at different angles, only satisfied when Gaara gave a long low moan that signalled his prostrate being struck.

"Neji," Gaara hissed. "I'm al- I'm gon- ahh!"

Neji slammed him down harder as they moved towards their completion. Neji's mind was obliterated by sensations as he moved the Kazekage, but one thought seemed to make its way through.

He was fucking the Kazekage at his desk.

He was _fucking _Kazekage Gaara.

He was _fucking Gaara._

_**Gaara**_.

"Gaara!" Neji shouted as he exploded inside the redhead. Gaara moaned lowly, bursting over his own hand and Neji's chest. He pitched forward, head falling onto Neji's shoulder. Neji rode out his orgasm, bucking his hips as the intense waves of pleasure began to subside. Gaara panted heavily in his ear as Neji pressed his lips against the shoulder before him.

"Th-There's a- a couch," Gaara panted. "Ov-Over there."

Neji pushed himself up on shaky feet, hands sliding under firm thighs. Gaara rested his head on Neji's shoulder, clutching the brunette like a small child would. Neji stumbled over to said couch, collapsing onto the plush material, making sure to cradle the redhead carefully. Neji sighed as he stretched out, Gaara lifting himself up to allow Neji to slide out of him. He dropped down on the brunette's chest, nuzzling him softly.

Neji smiled down at his lover. Gaara's seemed to be completely and utterly dependent on him at the moment. Neji stroked his back softly before grimacing as he felt the redhead's essence crackling in between their bodies.

"We need to get cleaned up," he mumbled, trying to sit up. Gaara let out a soft whimper.

"No…" he whispered. "Stay here."

Neji grimaced as he looked down at the redhead.

"But Gaara-" Gaara cut him off with a growl.

"I said no," he snapped. "A new rule."

Neji smiled softly before grabbing one of the decorative pillows. He lifted Gaara up; ignoring the death glare and snarl he received. He wiped them over quickly before tossing the pillow to the side. Gaara dropped heavily against him, arms clutching at the brunette. Neji wrapped his arms around the Kazekage, drawing him closer and giving him the comfort he needed.

"Can I say it now?" Neji whispered softly. Gaara looked up at him with unreadable eyes.

"If you don't," he growled. "I'll kick your ass."

Neji let out a low chuckle, feeling the sound reverberate through his own chest and into Gaara's.

"I love you, Gaara," Neji murmured, finally saying the words he had wanted to say for a long time. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gaara replied as his lips moved closer to Neji's. Neji pulled him up, claiming Gaara's mouth deeply. It was a loving kiss, a confirmation of the words.

Gaara sighed softly as he slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of his new friend and new lover.

* * *

Yay!!! A Happy (and by happy I mean smutty) ending!!

...go vote in the poll!


End file.
